Bones life and death
by xshaunibx
Summary: The news that they had been dreading finally came, a body had been found matching her description none of them had gone out to see it. They were now sitting on the platform waiting for the remains, that would shatter their worlds forever.
1. Dreaded news

**_Disclaimer_ -I don't own Bones...the characters ect they belong to FOX**

**Hi this is my first fanfic, hope you like it.**

The news that they had been dreading finally came, a body had been found. Matching her description none of them had gone out to see it they were now sitting on the platform waiting for the remains, that would shatter their worlds forever.

They readied themselves around the examination table, once the remains where unpacked and laid out on the examination they all gasped this was without a doubt her, the auburn hair the clothing although it was badly decomposed you could still see that this was the body of Dr Temperance Brennan. But they wouldn't, couldn't believe it. until Cam did a quick examination of the body and she found that the victim had something lodged inside her mouth, as she pulled it out Seeley Booth ran to the near by bin and vomited.

As the item was cleaned it was revealed to be a toy pig. None of them understood the significance of this other than Booth when he had finished vomiting he stood beside Angela they were all looking at him waiting for an explanation

"I…can't do this I thought I could but I can't…its Jasper I gave it to her".

"Oh sweetie I know this is hard but we…have to do this for her Booth she wouldn't want anyone else we have to be strong…"

"I don't think I can Ange. She's gone she's my …Bone's and she's gone and I'll never get the chance I was too much of a coward and I'll never get to tell her".

"Tell her what sweetie"

"That I that I …"you know what it doesn't matter because she'll never know".

Cam spoke up.

"Ok guys I know that this is hard but we have to treat this the same as any other case ok I want…"

"NO WE DON'T CAMILLE THAT IS MY PARTNER MY BONES SHE IS NOT JUST A SET OF REMAINS FOR YOU TO PLAY WITH!." Angela took his arm and guided him off the platform.

"Come on sweetie lets go to my office". She glared at Cam Hodgins was clenching his fists nostrils flaring, ever since the grave digger case he had become closer to Brennan he cared about her they all did and this case was going to be hard but the way cam was treating it was going to make it worse.

"I don't…I wanna go in Bone's office… I it doesn't make sense but I…"

"It's ok Booth I… know" Angela was trying to be strong for him she knew how she felt when she thought Hodgins was dead 'so how god knows how he must be feeling' she thought. But she had been strong for him the whole time Temeperance was missing, only crying when she was alone or with Hodgins. But now after seeing her best friend like that, It was just too much too real.

They made there way to Bone's office it still smelled of her, everything around them was her, they sat down on her couch and both cried.

**Thanx for reading please review I have more chapters ready to go, so please let me know what you think.**


	2. Moving on

_**Disclaimer**- **I don't own Bones the characters...ect**_

_**Hi hope your enjoying this...here's the next chapter.**_

A few weeks past and the case had hit a dead end, Dr Temperance Brennan was buried. Booth spent every day at her grave, it had been hard telling Parker that Dr Bones had gone to heaven he and Bones had become close and she and Rebecca even had coffee from time to time.

The Jeffersonian was not the same Cam didn't seem bothered by her death at all. She had comforted Booth in hopes, of getting back together with him now that 'his Bones' was out the way there was nothing in her way but he wasn't interested

He spent most of his time at her apartment, he felt close to her there and her office. Cam had tried to have it cleared out ready for her replacement but Hodgins had stopped her they each went in there seeking their own sort of comfort.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**BONES**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**A few weeks later at the Bureau.**

"Yeah I found her on the way to the bureau she was in a pretty bad way, unconscious I took her to the hospital, and by the time I had got her inside and to the doctors she woke up, and started screaming about Bones and a silly or something like that. It was awful it doesn't bare thinking about what that woman has been through, I stayed long enough to see that she was restrained and sedated."

Cullen was walking past the gossiping agents his ears pricked up.

"Did you say Bones agent"

"Er yes sir I did"

"And silly"

"Yes sir"

"What did this woman look like?"

"She had blonde hair and brown eyes"

"Could it be possible that she was saying Seeley?"

The agents paled at this they knew about the agents partner his Bones. He had only just buried her.

"Er I couldn't be sure sir"

"Ok I want you down that...in fact I'll go myself good work agent"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**BONES**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

20 minuets later he was outside the woman's room who the agents had been discussing ,he took a deep breath and entered the room he hoped that this was who he thought it was. The woman looked to be in a bad way, she had been beaten, and from the marks around her throat someone had attempted to strangle her. She turned her head to look at him and winced. Her hands were strapped down in restraints.

"Hello ma'am sorry to disturb you I'm Sam Cullen the deputy director of the FBI I would like to ask you a few questions if that's ok."

She nodded her head slightly at him

"Ok can you tell me your name?  
Miss..."

She shook her head at him. The doctor who had briefly spoken to him suspected that she may have amnesia, but her unwillingness to speak to anyone may have been due to trauma. She briefly went over some minor details but told him that she couldn't disclose any more information. And that the sedation was wearing off and that if she got agitated again they would have to sedate her.

"Ok Ma'am one of my agents found you and brought you in he said that you were shouting silly. Could you tell me about this?"

"B...ooth" she said slowly "See...ley"

This woman didn't look like his agents deceased partner, but why would this woman be asking for him.

"Do you mean special agent Seeley Booth"

She pointed to a pad on the table at the side of her he handed her the pad, and took a pen out of is pocket and handed it to her.  
She wrote _bones_.

"Ma'am are you speaking of agent Booths recently deceased partner?" Her eyes filled with tears at this.  
"Do you have information about her death?" She started sobbing.

"Ma'am I know this is very distressing but I need your help do you have information regarding Dr Temperance Brennan's death?"

She wrote on the pad again '_I want my Booth'_.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**BONES**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ma'am I can contact agent Booth if you tell me what you know".

_'No I can't! get me my Booth I need him I'll tell him please'_. She wrote.

"Ok ma'am but will he know who you are".

'_I don't know'_. She wrote and tears filled her eyes again

"Ok ma'am I will just go and make a phone call I'll be right back ok, but you have to try and remember ok if you know information about Temperance Brennan's death"

She flinched at the name and turned away.

Cullen walked outside the hospital feeling deflated this woman wasn't who he hoped she had been even if that was impossible but he had still hoped his agent was heart broken. He looked a mess and he obviously wasn't sleeping well if at all but this might just be information that they needed to solve the case and catch the bastard who had split one of the best partnerships he had ever known. Perhaps if his agent had closure then he would be able to get his life back on track.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**BONES**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Booth" answered a Groggy voice

"Agent Booth this is Cullen"

"Oh yes sir...do we have a case."

"No not exactly there is a woman asking to see you at the hospital she has only spoken two words to me the rest she wrote down she said that she will tell you. I will fill you in more when you get here but she may have information on Temperance's murder."

"I'll be there in ten Sir" He said then hung up

True to his word ten minuets later he came running though the doors.

"Ah agent Booth that was quick"

"She might know about Bones...I mean Dr..."

"Booth I know that you called her Bones you can say it. Now she has written down some things that mention you and your Bones she is in a pretty bad way the doctor doesn't know whether it is amnesia or trauma that she wont talk she has arm restraints the doctor has told me that if she starts to get upset again that they will sedate her so you should be careful what you say she seems to be quite sensitive about Dr Brennan's death so be careful, good luck agent Booth I hope that this is finally some good luck for us".

"Thank you sir me too".

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**BONES**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

He opened the door to see a battered frail looking woman like his boss had said she was restrained. But looking at her he didn't know her so how did she know him and what did she want. He closed the door gently as she seemed to be sleeping but as he sat down in the chair next to her bed her eyes fluttered open and she turned to face him. Tears started to streak down her cheeks and she blinked them back.

"Tessa"

**Thanx for reading I have more chapters ready to go so please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Tricks and nutjobs

_Disclaimer_- **I dont own Bones the characters ect...**

_**Hi thankx for reading and reviewing...hope you enjoy this chapter**_

As he sat down and got a closer look at the woman he realized that this, was not his ex he cleared his throat to cover up his mistake and got his badge out.

"Hi ma'am I'm special agent Seeley Booth" he flashed his badge. His face was pale there were dark circles under his eyes, his tie wasn't as flashy as usual and his belt was plain.

"D...ont call me that," she whispered

"Okay Miss...I'm sorry but I don't know who you are so...I"

She pointed to the pad and pen and he handed them to her.  
She showed him what she had written.

'All that time Booth and you don't know who I' am, take a good look'. He stared at her for a few minuets, 'I definitely don't know this woman' he thought

"I'm sorry Ma'am but I don't know you... I've never seen you before". She started to write again tears were streaming down her face he didn't know who she was.

'You used to see me every day.'  
"Well I'm sorry ma'am your mistaken I have never seen you before."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**BONES**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

She scribbled furiously on the pad 'I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT'  
"I don't know what else to call you...You haven't told me your name" he was starting to get angry now he pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm down.

He started to get up to leave he reached the door.

"B...on...es" she croaked out.  
He spun around "What... what do you know about Temperance Brennan? Do you know information about her...Death?" He hated saying those words. She flinched at the name.

She started crying again she motioned him closer. She whispered in his ear in his ear.

"She's not dead". His head shot up and he backed away from her

"Ok this really isn't funny okay you can't just call me here and say that...you need help I just lost my partner my Bones okay. I buried her I saw her body I don't need some nut job playing tricks with me my bones...Temperance is dead" he said choking up.

Again she flinched at the name

"Nurse" she croaked out

"What!"

"Get... the... nurse... I... can..."

"You can what"

"I really don't have time for this ma'am". He said rubbing his temples.

"Please... I... promise...," she rasped

"Promise what".

"Te...ll the d...doctor...to t...ake them out...I'll show ...you...please" she pleaded he decided that it couldn't do any harm.

"Fine I'll be right back but I don't see what the point is in this it won't bring Temperance Brennan back"

She flinched again. He left the room and bumped into Cullen.

"So...anything"

"She has psychiatric problems she thinks Bones is still alive. "Would you get her doctor she wants to show me something?" he said sighing

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**BONES**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Yes of course agent you go back in to her" he patted him on the back and went to find the doctor. He took and deep breath and entered the room again he took off his jacket and sat down. Looking at his hands.

"My boss has gone to get your doctor," he said not looking at her.

"Th...ank...s." she smiled slightly then turned away. A few minuets later the doctor entered the room.

"Ok Miss I've been told that you want to show agent Booth something". The doctor said softly. She nodded and rolled her eyes.

"I need...shower first"

"Sorry Miss what was that?"

"I need a shower first"

"Miss I don't think that is a good idea you need to..."

"Please...shower... and...then... I'll...show...him," she said coughing.

"Ok Miss lets get you to the shower if you two gentlemen could wait outside we won't be a sec". Cullen and Booth left the room.

The nurse released her restraints and helped her out of the bed and into the bathroom.

"Ok Miss lets just get you in here" they helped her to sit on the chair and the nurse gently washed her hair.

"What the..."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**BONES**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"What's the matter nurse?"

"Her head its"

"She's." the nurse turned the water off and wrapped her in the towel.

"Nurse you help her get dressed I need to go and speak to..."

"Yes doctor"

Whilst the nurse was drying her off the doctor went outside to find Agent Booth and Cullen.

"Hi excuse me gentlemen, I need to speak with Agent Booth and yourself concerning my patient."

"Okay"

"Okay"

"If we could just go in this room here its more  
Private." She gestured to a room across. From them they followed her once they were seated she began.

"It has come to our attention, that is to say", she sighed, "I'm sorry I've never dealt with any thing like this in my whole career." She took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"Okay I have reason to believe that my patient is the recently deceased Temperance Brennan." Booths face paled and he opened and closed his mouth and swallowed hard. Cullen stepped in.

"Ma'am ...doctor I don't understand."

"Me either I think its best to show you." She gestured to the door and Cullen patted Booth on the back again.

"Come on Booth lets go." Booth just looked at him dazed. Cullen helped him up.

"Do you want me to come in with you?"

"I er... no I... I'll go thank you sir"

"Don't mention it agent and good luck"

"Yes sir thank you sir." He took a deep breath closed his eyes, rubbed his temples and opened the door to her room.

**Thankx for reading hope you enjoyed it please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Shackles and chains

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bones the charater ect... **

**Hi thanx for reading and reviewing hope your enjoying this.**

**Flash back  
**_  
_

Dr Temperance Brennan was as usual the last person in the lab. There had been no cases so she was catching up on limbo cases, even though she enjoyed field work and loved working with Booth. When cases came up the bones from limbo where neglected.

So that is why she was still, at the lab working at 10.o'clock at night. She had packed away the bones and was sitting at her desk cataloging injuries and notes on some of the limbo cases she had been working on.

As usual she got so caught up in her notes. That she was startled when her cell phone rang, glancing at the caller Id she smiled.

"What do you want Booth, do we have a case"

"Whoa Bones, the proper way to start this conversation would be, hi Booth how are you I'm fine Bones how are you now you try." He chuckled

She rolled her eyes "That doesn't seem very logical you just told me how you are"

"I ...never mind Bones where are you...and please don't tell me that you are at the lab because I will drag you out of there myself if you are."

"Okay I won't"

"What"

"You said please don't tell me that your at the lab so I won't." she answered confused.

"Bones its past midnight you should be at home tucked up in bed catching up on beauty sleep."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**BONES**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I'm not a child Booth... and I don't need beauty sleep... what are you doing up at this time where are you?" she said pointedly, 'he's probably in his office' she thought finishing his paper work, he had told her that he had to catch up on.

"I'am in my bed Bones which is where you should be." He realized how that must have sounded. And blushed  
"Er...I meant in your, own bed not... I didn't" he rambled, she tried to not laugh at his embarrassment

"I know what you meant Booth," she said barely suppressing a laugh.

"Oh... well that's good ok. Right well I'm gonna go now, I'll phone your house phone in exactly 30 minuets if your not at home, I will personally drag you out of that lab and take you home."

"Booth" she whined

"No thirty minuets...Night Bones"

"Night Booth" she said trying to sound annoyed but she couldn't suppress the smile that was spreading cross her face although, she would never admit it was nice having someone who cared about her.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**BONES**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Both where smiling when they had hung up, Booth started to get dressed. And Bones started shutting her computer down and locking up, she did not doubt for one minuet that he would do as he said.

'Although maybe that would not be too bad' she thought then blushed this was her partner her friend she should not be having thoughts like that. Shaking her head she blamed it on lack of sleep and went to get her coat.

She put on her coat and walked out to her car.

**30 minuets later**

"Hi this is Temperance Brennan I'm not here right now leave a message and I'll get back to you.! Booth sighed and locked up. He arrived at the Jeffersonian twenty minuets later. He saw her car and shook his head.

As he arrived at the doors it was dark and locked up. He phoned her cell phone as it started ringing he heard it nearby. He took his torch out to look around. Near her car was her cell phone there was a small puddle of blood. From the puddle was more. Blood, which showed signs of someone being dragged. He flipped open his phone and made the necessary calls.

Once forensics had gathered all their evidence the parking lot was cleaned up and was cleared to be used. Tests showed that the blood was that of Dr Temperance Brennan. A piece of torn cloth was found at the scene, with traces of chloroform.

BBBBBBBBBBB**BONES**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Temperance woke up with a pounding head; she was dizzy and was quite sure she had never felt worse in her life. She looked around her she was on a cement floor, the walls looked to be brick she was chained up to the wall by her hands, and her feet were shackled. She struggled against her restraints for as long as she could before she slipped into the darkness again.

**Thanx for reading please review, I will have the next chapter up soon.**


	5. Signs of life

**Disclaimer-** _**I don't own Bones the characters ect...**_

**Hi thanx to all who have read and reviewed this I really appreciate them, and I'm glad that you are enjoying this...here is the next chapter.**

There lying on the bed was the same battered, beaten, broken woman but instead of blond hair and brown eyes, she now had auburn hair and blue eyes the same blue eyes that he had come to love.

"Temperance"

"No". She sobbed shaking her head slightly.

"Temperance its ok it me Booth..." he said softly walking towards her

"No... no... Don't...stop... it." She started thrashing on the bed it hurt but she had to get away.

"Temperance calm down its...Seeley." She clambered out of the bed and gingerly tried to escape.

"Bones it me it's Booth." he opened his arms "guy hug" She looked at him as though she were studying him she then collapsed into his arms sobbing.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**BONES**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Shhhh its okay I'm here I've got you its okay" he soothed stroking her back, his shirt was wet with her tears her sobbing stopped and she started coughing.

"B...oo...th" she wheezed then went limp in his arms, he looked down and there were now spots of blood on his shirt from and a trickle of blood around her mouth.

"Bones...Temperance..." he felt her pulse it was weak. He didn't want to let go of her so he sank to the floor with her and did the only thing he could at that very moment her shouted.

"Nurse...doctor help I need...somebody help!" The door flew open and Temperance's doctor came in she saw the Agent on the floor cradling her patient and the blood spots on his shirt and round her mouth.

She pressed the emergency button on the wall and within seconds the room was filled. They took Temperance out of his arms and put her on the bed.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Wha...t ... what's the matter with her I have to stay." He was shaking there were tears in his eyes. He had never felt so scared apart from when he thought a serial killer had his son.

"I'm sorry sir but you have to leave." Two doctors escorted him out of the room. He never took his eyes off his Bones. He heard parts of what they were saying internal bleeding, aneurysm. Surgery.

Then they were running past him he stood there in a daze. In the space of two hours he had found out his Bones was alive she was in a pretty bad way, but she was alive and now she was being taken away from him again.

Four hours later he was still sitting were they had directed him to, he hadn't moved he knew he should phone Angela and the squints but he didn't know where to start. 'oh hey Ange yeah well your best friend the one whose remains you saw well oh yeah it wasn't her cos guess what she's alive well she was. I called her a nut job and it turned out that it was her. Oh yeah and now she is in surgery' he sighed

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**BONES**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

He was startled out of his thoughts by a voice. "Agent Booth" the doctor who he had spoken to before stood before him with and unreadable expression on her aged face. She tucked her graying hair behind her ears, and closed the door she took a seat across from him.

"Ok Miss Brennan had..."

"Dr..." she looked at him.

"Yes" she looked at him qestioningly

"No its Dr She is Dr Brennan she doesn't like to be called Miss." She looked at him sympathetically and nodded.

"Sorry... Agent Booth Dr Brennan had internal bleeding and suffered an aneurysm, which is a bleed of the brain. He went to interrupt her she held up her hand to silence him. "We were not able to diagnose this when she was brought in as she was very distressed and needed to be sedated and retrained."

"The injuries that she sustained shows evidence that she suffered repeated blows to the head.we have discovered that you are her medical proxy so, I can disclose information to you that previously I could not. Dr Brennan injuries indicate that she has been beaten and tortured."

"Torture..."

"Please Agent Booth I know this is hard but I am not finished." He nodded his head for her to continue. "Okay we have performed a full examination of Dr Brennan she has four broken ribs one of them punctured her lung, her abdomen is badly bruised and slightly swollen which we believe has caused the internal bleeding."

"We managed to stop the bleeding but she arrested on the table twice, she has lost a lot of blood and has slipped into a coma, if she wakes up we are not sure if she will fully recover or be brain damaged only time will tell I'm afraid." she paused whilst he digested this information

"I'm sorry to tell you this Agent Booth but we have also performed a rape kit on her we are just waiting on the results."

If it was possible Booth had gone paler, he was shocked he didn't know what to say so he just continued to stare at her. The doctors words Brain dead, torture, rape. Were going round his head repeatedly.

"Agent Booth we are just getting her settled in ICU and then if you like you may see her." He felt numb he didn't know what to say so he just nodded his head at her dumbly.

"Is there any family members we can contact."

"I... yes I'll um..."he cleared his throat. "I don't know how I'm gonna tell them. We all thought she was dead how...how do I tell them this." He said quietly the doctor wasn't sure if he was speaking to her or himself.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**BONES**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Agent Booth I can contact her family I just need the details" she touched his arm and he flinched slightly, it brought back me memories of when Bones had touched his arm and he had told her about his time as a sniper. He took a deep breath.

"Its okay doctor... thank you how soon can I see her?"

"I'll just go and check agent Booth I wont be long" she smiled sympathetically at him. And left him to his thoughts, he imagined Bones being tortured and screaming he shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts but no matter what they kept on coming. The doctor came back in.

"Agent Booth, you can go and see her now I'll take you." He followed her down the hallways and she lead him threw a set of doors. She gestured to the dispenser on the wall. "You need to clean your hands before we can go to her room." Once both of their hands were cleaned. She lead him through another set of doors a corridor and then she stood outside a room.

"You can go in now Agent Booth myself or a nurse will be around if you need anything. Just ask for Dr Curran," she gestured to her name tag. He nodded his head and entered the room. He could here the beeps of the machines as he entered the room he looked towards the source of the beeps and there she was.

His breath caught at the sight of her she looked so lifeless her face was badly bruised she had a black eye and a spilt lip, if it wasn't for the wires and tubes surrounding her and the steady beat of her heart rate on the monitor. He would have thought she was dead, this woman lying before him looked like a shadow of her former self and he had to swallow the lump that came to his throat.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**BONES**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

He walked over to the chair which was in the corner at the other side of the room and carefully put it down next to her bed. It was silly but he didn't want to make too much noise even though she couldn't hear him. He picked up her hand and noticed the pulse oximeter on her index finger.

The tube coming from her mouth helping her to breathe, the steady beep of her heart monitor, and the machine breathing for her. He held onto her hand and noticed it was cold; he looked at her face for any signs of life.

He did not know how long he sat there holding onto her hand and silently praying for his Bones back. When he looked at his watch and noticed, it had been two hours he was tired, hungry and he needed to inform the squints of the situation. _'How do I tell them this?'_ he thought to himself.

**Thanx for reading please review and let me know what you think, I will post again soon.**


	6. Weak and defenseless

**Disclaimer-_ I don't own Bones the character...ect_**

**Hi sorry that I have not updated for a few days I am posting two chapters for you all, and those of you who are reading pain in my heart I will be posting again soon I just had to make some changes to it...enjoy **

** Flashback **

When Temperance awoke again she felt slightly better her headache had gone and the dizziness wasn't as bad, she even managed to get herself into a sitting position, her throat felt so dry it hurt to swallow. She did not know how long she had been like this or when she had last eaten or drank something. She noticed that her chains and shackles allowed her to move, she tried standing she stumbled slightly but balanced herself on the wall.

She decided to see how far she could walk when she noticed a bucket in the corner with a note attached all it said was 'when nature calls Dr Brennan' she looked at it disgustedly. She tried to walk further around the room but this was as far as her bonds would allow her, sighing she walked back to her previous position and slid down the wall .Letting sleep once again take a hold.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**BONES**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The next time she awoke the room seemed lighter and, she was about to get up when she heard someone coming into the room. She sat up and blinked trying to get the rid of the sleep in her eyes. Once everything became clearer, she noticed a man standing a few feet away from her, He looked familiar, but she could not remember where she had seen him before.

"Hello Dr Brennan how are you feeling today?" His voice sent chills down her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. He spoke to her as her colleagues or friends might do.

"Who..."she swallowed because she hadn't had anything to drink for who knows how long. and she was struggling to get her words out "Who are you...what do you want". He laughed at her and the sound of it chilled her to the bone.

"Now Temperance that would be telling now wouldn't it" He licked his lips looking her up and down and winking. She wanted to vomit. "I don't want to spoil the surprise but trust me Dr Temperance Brennan we are all going to have so much fun"

"I find...that hard to believe considering you are keeping me here against my will," she said glaring at him, trying to look more confident than she felt. Her thoughts drifted to Booth and her friends, would they be looking for her, did they even know she was missing. Her last thought caused her to swallow hard did they care. 'Of course they care' she scolded herself.

"Ah but Temperance that's all part of the fun" he smiled at her he now looked truly manic though and she felt scared she turned away from him. There was no way she could fight him in her current state she was weak and not to mention chained up like an animal and she did not want to look at him.

"Now I'm sure your hungry and thirsty too right Temperance" he was closer to her now she could feel his breath on her face it reeked of tobacco he reeked of tobacco. She swallowed the bile that was at the back of her throat and held her breath.

He put his hand under her chin and she flinched, the gesture was the same that booth had done a few times when he had been trying to get her to look at him to let her walls down that she had built around herself and let him in and she had found it comforting staring into his brown eyes filled with concern and something else that she couldnt name for her.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**BONES**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

However, this was not Booth and it felt all wrong she wanted to break his wrist like she had done with Epps but the chains allowed for little movement. She was forced to look at him his green snake like eyes and his nasty sneer. He placed his hand across her mouth and yanked her forward squeezing his fingers hard enough to draw blood.

"I said I bet your hungry and thirsty I asked you a question you answer got it Temperance. She nodded her head and he let go stepping back she bowed her head forward gasping for air. "Now you answer my question"

"Yes" she gasped hating how her voice sounded weak, defenceless, and desperate.

"Good Temperance now we are getting somewhere, I'm afraid we don't have anything like wongfoos or the diner here but beggars can't be choosers." He grinned at her and walked back out of the room he returned within seconds. He walked up to her and dropped two rounds of bread onto her lap and a plastic bottle of water that looked like it was barely drinkable. He bowed to her sarcastically and said "Bon appetite"

Once he had left the room she examined the bread it was starting to go stale, she really did not want to eat it but her stomach growled and she began to notice the hunger pangs so she cautiously broke a bit of and popped it into her mouth. It didn't actually taste as bad as she thought it would and soon she had finished it all.

She looked at the water, disgustedly but again realised she needed to drink so she drank small sips ignoring the way it tasted. It eased the dryness of her throat she stopped drinking once half the bottle was gone. She didn't know when she would be getting more so she decided it was best to drink as little as she could to save it.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**BONES**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Even though she had eaten and drank she felt drained, she was fighting sleep for fear of him coming back. However no matter how much you try and fight it sleep will always win and even Dr Temperance Brennan couldn't fight it. As she felt her eye lids getting heavier and heavier and the room was becoming more out of focus she finally succumbed to sleep.

**Thanx for reading please review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7Hope and pray

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Bones the characters ect...**_

**HiThanx to all of you who are reading and reviewing...enjoy**

Booth had struggled explaining the situation to Angela and the rest of the squints their confused expressions and then big beaming smiles, then sorrow once again when he told them, where she was, and the condition she was in.

They had all immediately stopped working and told Cam they were going to the hospital she hadn't been pleased but Hodgins for the first time ever used his authority and she had no choice but to let them go.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**BONES**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They each went in two at a time Angela and Booth, Jack and Zack this would go on until night time then. One of them would stay the night with her they didn't want her to wake up and be alone.

The only time one of them was not there was when she was being examined and cleaned.

It was Booth and Angela's watch they each sat either side of her holding her hand looking at her face each silently willing and praying for her to wake up. They were both startled when Dr Curran spoke neither had notice that she had entered the room.

"Agent Booth, I need to speak to you about Dr Brennan's condition if we could go some were more private". Angela looked at him desperately.

"Can Angela come too?" he asked gesturing to her.

"I'm sorry we don't really" she started to explain but Booth interrupted her

"Its, what Bones...I mean Temperance would want." She went to speak again and Angela cut her off.

"Please she is like a sister to me and I was her previous medical proxy." She said looking at her pleadingly. Dr Curran sighed and they were both looking at her pleadingly and she could not say no.

"Ok if you would both like to follow me". They both silently followed her out of the room, she lead them round a corner and opened a door gesturing for them to enter.

Once they were sat down she began to talk.

"As you are both aware Dr Brennan is in a coma. We are still trying to determine how much damage that her brain has sustained, so we are still running some tests, and she is showing minor signs of brain activity, we have taken her off her sedatives in hopes that she will come out of the coma herself."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**BONES**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"When she arrested during surgery her whole body shut down, now all that is keeping Dr Brennan alive is the life support machine. I am sorry to but her chances of waking up at all are not good we can do no more for her medically."

"The best thing to do would be to hope and pray, you could try talking to her it helps in some cases let her know she has to fight" they looked at her strangely doctors don't usually say things like that do they?

She noticed their looks "My husband was in a coma, he wasn't my husband, then though we were best friends to scared" she laughed slightly "and stubborn to admit how we felt, but when I saw him lying there I told myself that I would tell him how I felt if he ever came round."

"The doctors told me that there wasn't much hope. But I talked to him all the time read to him, begged him to fight to come back to me and as cheesy as it sounds he did and we have been married now for 20 years" she gave Booth a knowing look

Angela had tears streaming down her face hearing about her best friend's condition, then seeing Booth's face as the doctor told them of her husband it broke her heart. She knew he loved her best friend and that he was regretting not telling her.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**BONES**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was breaking her heart going in that room everyday and seeing her best friend lay there. However right now booth needed, her and she would not give up hope of one day seeing her best friend and Booth married with children of their own.

Brennan was a fighter she could do this, if the Dr said talking would help then she would talk, she would talk and talk to her until she was blue in the face.

Starting with her favorite topic of conversation, Booth and Brennan. "Come on Booth lets get back to our Brenn"

He followed her in a daze back to his Bone's room; Angela had been a rock for him throughout this whole nightmare. All the squints had he never would have thought in a million years that he would be friends with squints but they were his friends, and Bone's was his best friend his partner. T_hey were family_

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**BONES**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Cullen had asked him if he wanted a new partner, but he had refused and Cullen had given him a few months off but he had refused so Cullen had taken him off field work for a while. Rebeca had even allowed him more access to Parker, Cam had tried to get back together with him but he just hadn't been interested he knew deep down that from their first case as partners.

She was the one his heart belonged too all the others were to fill in the gap. Then he had told her about the line, he hadn't meant it about them but he knew that was the way she had perceived it. This felt like the safer option so he had just left it and eventually he had convinced himself that the line was about them.

**Two weeks later  
**

He sat at her side taking hold of her hand, he looked across at Angela, and she gave him a weak smile. "Sweetie I'm just going to go get a coffee you want some."He nodded his head. "Ok I won't be long" she walked around the bed and gave his shoulder a light squeeze. Then she left the room carefully closing the door behind her.

This was the first time he had been alone with her in two weeks it felt strange, he didn't know what to do; he thought back to what the Dr had said about talking to her. what would be the point she couldn't hear him could she? He looked at her face and decided he wanted to talk to her even if she couldn't hear him she might be scared and he needed to let her know he was here with her that he wasn't going any where.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**BONES**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

He stroked her, cheek, laid his head next to hers, and began talking softly to her "Hey Bones you've got us all worried here, I know I'm always telling you that you need to rest but I think you've had enough sleep...When you get better we'll change the driving rule I'll drive going you can drive on the way back."

"And I' am definitely getting you a gun but not that cannon that you have a proper one for you." He sighed, "Come on Bones who I am going to bicker with and explain pop culture references to. I need my bones back, yeah I know people can't own people and I m an alpha male, but we need you back...I need you back."

"You and Parker are the two most important people in my life, and Parker wants Dr Bone's back I told him that God sent you back and you should have seen his face Bone's he wants to see you but I told him that you were sleeping.

"Do you remember what I said outside the diner about there being more than one kind of family? The squints are your family but Parker and I we are your family as well." As he finished saying this he looked at face just in time to see her raise her eyebrow.

**Thanx for reading hope this was okay I based the hospital scenes and the doctors words from personal experience, My grandad was on a life support machine last year and we were told that it was unlikely that he would make it luckily he did but that is what inspired some of this chapter... please review and let me know what you think more soon.**


End file.
